


HERO

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: ^^
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	HERO

燐音君最近很奇怪，总是盯着手机屏幕发呆，还经常坐立不安。niki作为老相识来说很少看到这样的燐音。处理着手头食物的同时，niki时不时向燐音的方向瞄了几眼。燐音总是这样，看上去轻佻阳光，跟谁都能相处得很好的样子，但关键时刻总是不肯说出真心话，只会默默一个人独自承受着什么。像今天也是一样，明明还有这么多队友可以依靠，也有亲人在这个城市……不，或许就是那个亲人的原因吧。本来应该是很让人羡慕的一件事情，能跟拥有同样血缘的人生活在同一个地方甚至同一个业界，却因为争执而让关系变了味。  
虽然niki也想帮上点什么忙，但别人家庭内部的事情又无法轻易插手。看着燐音跟前几天一样皱着眉又开始盯着手机屏幕，niki终于还是忍不住询问了起来。  
“没啥，不用你担心，没什么。”而燐音只是轻描淡写地回了一句之后又开始焦躁地抖起脚来。明明平日里燐音就算看着痞里痞气的，日常言行举止之类看起来就像出身于教养不错的家庭。  
“我们是朋友吧。”  
“都说了不用你管。”  
“那下回不借你钱了，也不管饭吃了。”  
“……随便你。”  
“好啦，告诉我啦，搞不好还可以出出主意？”  
niki往围裙上擦了擦湿漉漉的手之后就解下了围裙坐了下来。  
过了一会儿燐音才迟疑地把手机拿到了niki面前。  
“唔啊，这已经是犯罪了吧，燐音君你不去跟副所长反应一下情况吗？”niki看着手机突然叫了出来，有些担忧地看着燐音。  
“没办法啊，这种事情怎么说。”  
“多久了？”  
“就这几天，可恶，要不是束手束脚等找到这人了肯定给他点颜色看看。”  
“束手束脚……？。”  
“只是说说而已，我会自己想办法的你别到处……诶？”  
niki还来不及看到手机上出现了什么，燐音突然合上了手机后匆匆忙忙就跑出了休息室。

——叫你音音行吗？真可爱啊，这么可爱真的成人了吗，让叔叔来确认一下吧哈呼哈……  
——你好骚，为什么要在镜头前搔首弄姿，在诱惑叔叔吗？  
——叔叔现在感受着音音哦，音音叫起来会是什么样子呢？  
niki只是看了燐音点开的几百条信息里的几封而已，就已经浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。看到燐音慌张奔出去的样子，在大脑运转起来前身体就已经做出了反应向着茨的办公室冲去，而跑到了中途niki又突然停下了步伐。燐音那一句未说完的“不要到处说”在脑海中回响起来。到底该怎么办才好……

   
“可恶可恶可恶！”燐音在走廊上飞奔，明明在运动着却全身发寒，额头上甚至冒出了冷汗。

——虽然不及音音你，但你弟弟也挺可爱呢。（附图）

刚刚实在精神撑不住就想跟niki聊聊这阵子碰到的混帐事情，还以为多了一个人讨论就能够想出方法。回顾最初只是手机突然收到了一张照片，上面是一墙面自己的海报以及杂志上的切页，而自己的图像上好多处都用红色油性笔划上了粗粗的“X”，手机收到的信息上除了照片还附有恶心的骚扰文字。燐音第一反应就是自己的信息泄露了出去，在思考对策的时候又收到了一条信息。  
——敢报警的话，你弟弟就保不住了。  
起初燐音并没当回事，就这种程度的威胁光是去打小钢珠都会碰到好几次，比被追着还债还要低级的威胁。正在嗤之以鼻准备找茨商量个人信息泄露问题的时候，又收到了一张照片。点开之后发现是一张偷拍照，图上很隐晦地拍到了一个背影，但燐音一下子就认出来那是一彩。  
能做到这种事情的只有内部人员，燐音花上了几天时间彻底调查了ES大楼里刚招进来不久的员工们，终于将目标缩小了范围并一定程度上锁定在了某个可疑员工上后，就收到了绑架威胁信息。  
平日里总嫌弃不够宽敞的走廊此刻变得异常空旷，就像永远无法到达出口那样遥远又漫长。内心的动摇与紧张让眼前的景象甚至都摇晃模糊了起来，拼命奔跑也让身体渐渐感知到了疲惫。  
朝着犯人的指定地点前去的同时，燐音脑内渐渐浮现起来的想法不断回响着。  
一彩受伤了怎么办？有被那个变态做些什么吗？万一……万一……  
不愿去想像，此时此刻内心有无数个万一涌现，就算捂上耳朵也无法阻止嘈杂的声音环绕着炸响着，甚至连呼吸都变得窘迫起来。心理原因导致的窒息感让燐音只能临时稍作停留调整状态，后脑勺却突然传来了异样的钝器击打感，一开始还只是脑内嗡嗡作响有种被凉水泼了一头的感觉，很快击打点处的剧痛感开始震荡发作。本来就已烦躁无比的内心因此怒气升到极点，就在准备发泄的时候，眼前却一阵天旋地转，还来不及回头看一眼就失去了知觉。

   
“哥哥！哥哥！”  
“……一……彩……”  
“太好了，哥哥终于醒来了……”  
“这里是……可恶…….疼死了。”  
燐音一下子坐起身使得后脑处一阵阵传来了疼痛感，这让燐音终于回想起来发生了什么。  
“一彩你没事吧？有哪里疼吗？没被做什么吧？没被……啧。”似乎是想起了什么，燐音突然停下并别扭地转过了头去，没再说话。  
“？我很好哦，什么事都没有。”一彩虽然很想靠近过去，但两个人都被绑在了椅子上隔开了一点距离。如果能更靠近一点的话，一定能看到燐音这时候连耳根都染上了绯色吧。  
“是吗。”  
被连日来的压力所逼迫的窒息感似乎终于放松了一些，虽然依然没有回过头去，但燐音一直皱着的眉毛也稍微舒展了一些。  
“那就好，真的太好了……”  
“哥哥刚刚说了什么吗？太小声了没听清。”  
“没什么。”  
燐音还是回过了头又装出了平时的样子，比起刚刚脸红又因为情绪激动和担心导致眼睛里都有些含泪的神情来说，现在控制的好多了。  
“快动动你那小脑袋，哎你哭什么啊……”  
“唔…..哥哥没事……真是太好了，刚刚那个人把你扔进来的时候真的……脑内一片空白。还以为哥哥就这么死掉了。”  
“你小子说谁死了啊？怎么还是这么不会说话？”  
“毕竟哥哥一动不动啊……”  
“……算了，跟你讲话真是头疼……刚刚那个人是指谁？”燐音一边叹了口气一边质问起了一彩，虽然对弟弟这么傻感到无奈，但自然温柔微笑了起来的表情出卖了此时的心情。  
“不知道，全身被黑色袍子罩着，连眼睛都看不到。”  
“声音认得出吗，是不是最近负责你们队的经纪人？”  
“这么说来声音确实很像。”  
“果然，哥哥会想办法救你出……”

话音未落门突然被踹开，一个陌生的身影出现在门口。  
“打扰你们兄弟叙旧很抱歉哦。”就像一彩说的那样，身穿全副武装黑袍子的人慢慢走了过来。燐音一边警戒一边观察着，思考着拖时间周旋的办法。正要开口的时候，来人突然加快了前进的速度来到了燐音面前，忽然靠近的一片漆黑的异形一样的存在，一声不响站立在眼前着实让人觉得毛骨悚然，房间里的光线也很暗，初步判断是间地下室。老旧的地板上已经长出无数苔藓，有些失修凹陷进去的部分还积攒着污水，四壁是粗糙的灰色水泥，抬头望去，天花板也破旧不堪，时不时往下滴着水珠。  
时间一分一秒流逝，双方依然对峙着，燐音也不敢轻举妄动激发犯罪分子，只能时刻保持着警惕。虽说被绑住，但刚刚在和一彩交流的同时，燐音已经在琢磨捆着自己的绳子，有一定机会能够逃走。房间中安静到只能听到水珠不断击落在地板上的声音，但犯人突然歇斯底里的恐怖笑声打破了这份沉默，这怪笑让燐音起了生理性的厌恶。一彩似乎也被吓到了，脸色变得苍白。在怪笑完之后，犯人依然身体僵直地站着，双手也毫无力气一样诡异地垂着，却又突然迅速从口袋里掏出了什么塞进了燐音口中，塞完之后犯人又阴阳怪气地笑了起来。气氛似乎有些不对劲，燐音顺着感觉向一彩的方向看去，发现一彩低着头一声不吭，面部的一半被厚重的刘海所遮挡从而无法看清表情。然而下一秒抬起头来的时候，那双拥有着与燐音相同色彩的双眸死死瞪着仍然在大笑的犯人，平时总是显得缺根筋又没有常识却异常有精神的一彩，此时脸上失去了那份健气，如果说燐音的“燐”字有着燃烧尸体的“燐”的意味的话，拥有着可译为“绯色”或是“火色”含义的名字的一彩此刻双眼中绽放出的冷峻却更衬托出了一股冰冷的死亡气息。  
“嗯唔唔嗯……”燐音虽然挣扎着想要说什么，但犯人继续拿出了一根绳子围着嘴绑了一圈，让燐音想要用力拿舌头把阻碍物推出去也无法办到。而气愤到极致的一彩开始发出了从喉咙深处震响的低吼声。虽然身体被绑住，双手也反过来被固定在了椅子上，但一彩已经摆好架势的腿部动作，似乎在警告着自己能够随时冲上去。  
犯人见状似乎也略为吓到从而稍稍往后退了两步，在沉默了一会儿之后突然又怪笑扭动着朝一彩走去，熟练地掏出某种药物逼迫一彩喝了下去。燐音浑身都使劲动了起来想要靠近，而犯人在随手扔掉了药瓶之后又回到了燐音面前，绕到身后去将椅子放倒倾斜后，拖着椅子将燐音慢慢拽出了房间。一彩想要冲上前却因为被灌了药而双腿突然无法使劲，只能眼睁睁看着燐音被拖走。在房门又重新关上发出冰冷的碰撞声的同时，懊悔的吼叫声回荡在只剩一人的房间里。

   
“喂老哥，天都黑了也是是时候一起吃个饭了吧？”  
“……”  
“离吃饭的时间还早，既然肚子饿了，来让你看看叔叔独家收藏的好东西。”  
（看来天还没黑，时间也没过去太多，等入夜了也许还有些希望。）这个地方似乎还挺宽敞，也许是废旧工厂之类。和一彩分开之后被拖到了另一个相似的房间，被放在了靠墙很近的位置，在被拖过来的途中椅脚撞到了墙壁，通过回声判断出隔音似乎很差。燐音思考着从聊天中套出的信息推测着形势，并没有理会犯人。而当犯人硬是把摄像机凑到眼前来的时候，燐音真的被激怒了。拙劣的拍摄手法之下，一彩双眼被蒙着正对着镜头，泛红高潮着的面颊衬托着白皙的肌肤，嘴唇时不时微微睁开吐息着，距离近到甚至吐出的雾气都沾上了镜头。解开的几粒衣领扣子使得衣服直接开到了胸腔下界处，能够窥见因为呼吸急促而不断起伏着的胸膛。镜头突然摇晃起来，几秒之后又停下慢慢拉远，画面中拍摄出来的是一彩无法控制的勃起，附近的裤子上的褶皱表现着拥挤感，也许是因为难耐，一彩时不时扭动着，每当扭动起来的时候都会听到一声隐忍的呻吟，似乎一直都在忍耐着不发出声音。  
“你弟弟真的很可爱哦咕叽叽，只是稍微灌了点催情药就变成了这副样子呢，难不成还是处子之身？哈哈哈真是赚到了。”  
“……”  
“喔～，不愧是兄弟，发火起来也一模一样，连方式都一样，不吵也不闹只会死命盯着。”  
虽然犯人嘴上说着方式一样，但燐音凶狠冰冷的目光似乎比一彩的更为凛冽，就像快被那剧烈波动着的蓝色所灼伤。蓝色火焰相比红色火焰来说更为炙热，温度更高。  
“影，影像就投屏放这儿了，反复欣赏你弟发情的样子吧。”说完之后犯人就急匆匆离开了房间，再也没敢和燐音对上视线。  
而似乎是气愤到极致反而冷静了下来，燐音此时除了愤怒更多的是悔恨与自责。一彩全是因为自己受到了牵连，明明是兄长，却让弟弟因为自己的原因而遭受本不应该会遭遇的这些事情。对于犯人故意留下的影像，燐音根本不想看一眼，但故意调大的声音却每分每秒都在刺激着大脑神经。一彩明明是在忍着的，但为何那几声呻吟却能如此准确地被双耳所捕捉到。燐音只能尽量在心中反复暗示着自己放空头脑不去多想，却因为犯人重新回来又功亏一篑。一直在挣扎着的双手本以为能够解脱绑法相对粗糙的绳子，也许是晚于一彩被绑架，所以绳索有些松弛，但随着犯人重新回来，这份松弛也重新被加上了更多束缚，被绑得更紧了。  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈，平时舞台上那么骚果不其然，叔叔没看错。”犯人走近燐音后伸手用力制在燐音下巴，强行撑开燐音的嘴将刚刚拿出来的药瓶对准嘴整个灌了下去。并不情愿被强迫喂药使得药水在燐音挣扎的同时有一小部分顺着嘴角流了下来。犯人灌完药之后凑到燐音耳边又怪笑起来，然后轻声说着：“你也只是个变态，我们都是一样的。”  
虽然燐音很不想承认甚至觉得在这种人为的情况下更加恶心，但在不断循环播放的一彩的发情影像之下，燐音的下半身还是无法控制地顶了起来。尽管想要说服自己身体会这样只是单纯受环境影响罢了，但脑内不断涌现上来的逼问却不想放过自己，如若没有一刻心生过下流想法，又怎会产生生理反应呢？至今为止一直在逃避着的现实终于被活生生暴露出来，直逼内心深处。

燐音就算是死也不想去意识到，不想察觉，不想发现，不想承认，……对一彩，是带着性欲的。  
过于残酷的现实甚至让燐音一瞬间失去了抵抗的意志，更糟糕的是，刚刚被灌下的莫名药水似乎起了效果。身体深处不断缠绕升腾起来的，名为欲望的感情正在逐渐控制身体。当难以忍住的情欲从内心释放之时，燐音才体会到影像之中一彩的痛苦。脑内一直有股声音在催促着自己去开口央求些什么，但燐音死死咬住了嘴唇，只是直觉到一旦说出口就再也无法回头。经过加固捆绑的双手被紧紧反捆在了椅背上，已经勃起的炙热一直顶着裤子，被紧紧束缚着的分身似乎非常想要探头寻找轻松的地方，而越是寻找越是无法释放，燐音只能本能地挺动起胯部摆动起腰肢，渐渐地双腿也不听使唤地夹紧了起来想借助大腿左右摩擦产生的碰撞来安慰那股炙热。重新被异物堵住嘴巴又因为催情而使得口腔内液体分泌增多，很快粘稠的液体也因为无法吞咽缓缓从嘴角淌了下去。  
而这一切都被犯人拍摄在了摄像机中，房间中开始时不时响起燐音低沉的喘息声。犯人只是更加兴奋地怪笑着拿着摄像机离开了房间。没过多久隔壁房间的开门声响起，虽然此时燐音已经没多少精力去仔细侦查隔壁，但还是一下子就听到了从隔壁传来的令人作呕的笑声。那个犯人一边大笑着一边吼着“你哥真是太棒了，这羞涩通红而又痛苦的脸，这不知廉耻的腰部扭动，你们真是如出一辙，都是骚货。”

被弟弟看到自己的这幅难看的模样了，明明是兄长…….  
被弟弟看到自己的这幅下贱的模样了，明明是兄长…….  
被弟弟看到自己的这幅，不该是兄长能给弟弟看到的模样了，那作为兄长，还有什么意义呢……

身体上的痛苦无法解决，心灵上的痛苦更是雪上加霜，燐音甚至觉得大脑都错乱了起来，明明只是想以最好的兄长的模样在他面前出现，作为兄长走在他前方，作为兄长来开辟只属于两个人能够前进的道路。却为何……  
这也许就是名为绝望的感情吧，燐音曾经体会到过一次。和那时候相比自己始终还是一成不变，还是那个逃出来的废物。天城家是落逃武士的末裔，犯了在历史上会被斩杀的罪行。为了赎罪，家族一直都在追求着能够诞下双生子，认为双生子自古以来就是罪孽与不详的象征，将双生子献祭上，将罪人后代的血归还给天上，就能一代代减轻负罪。而那一年备受期待的主家夫人诞生下来的只是一个普通的男婴，夫人在诞下公子之后第一句便是，“没出生就好了。”明明是家中独苗，燐音却自小受尽家中百般欺负和排挤。这一年就像受到了诅咒，明明拥有着诞下过双生子的历史，族中却没有一家有双生子诞生。而族里也真的一家家出现了很多身体不适的病人，渐渐大家暗地里的流言蜚语演变成了对天城家的责难。燐音不论去哪里都会被避开，身边也没有同龄人朋友，就连双亲都不肯正视燐音一眼。没法举行仪式的日子过去了四年，很快夫人又怀上了，这一年也是燐音能和母亲说上话最多次数的一年，虽然每次打招呼开头都是母亲用着空洞的眼神望着自己身后的远方不断说着，『已经没关系了哦，因为妈妈肚子里有着新的希望，你也要早点回到父母的身边哦，总是来我们这里家人也会担心你吧』。虽然每当这时燐音都只是笑笑，什么也不说只是坐在母亲身旁。  
不久后一彩诞生了，虽然也不是双生子，但神婆来看过之后，随即就对大家说开，称一彩的资质很高，是至今为止最出色的祭品。自一彩出生之后，燐音更加受到了冷落。

“明明同样流着天城家的血，为什么只有你是唯一的色彩，而我只是燃烧尸体的‘燐’呢？明明火焰之中有着红色与蓝色，你中有我我中有你，这样才会燃烧得更旺不是吗？为什么……”

而很快族人之中终于诞生出了新的双生子，按照规矩族里还是选择了双生子作为了今年的祭品，因而一彩逃过了一截，然而不知何时族里的流言传了起来，说一彩的诞生是希望，一彩诞生之后这几年没有再出现过的双生子又重新在族中诞生了。因而这一年，燐音久违地受到了器重被选为一彩的影武者，只是用来保护这唯一的希望。就像蓝色的火焰包裹在红色的火焰外释放高温铲除一切障碍一样。在燐音看来一彩是陌生而又遥远的，却又拥有着同样血缘的天上之城的人，尽管一彩非常亲近粘着自己，但每次那单纯的笑容面向自己的时候，燐音都本能地感受到了一种由衷的嫉妒与恶心。虽然燐音也明白，这并不是一彩的错，但每次都无法控制。最后一根救命稻草很容易就被折断，无论是最初一起游玩过的古老神社，还是不远处的小湖边，一切都该做出选择了，道别的时候已经来临。有一天燐音再也无法忍受，独自逃离了家中。只是想要去寻找只属于自己的人生的意义，想要去寻找只属于自己的那份独一无二的色彩。但为什么，为什么一彩又跟了上来呢？明明好不容易在城市里获得了能够暂时喘口气的落足地，获得了能够暂时休息一会儿的归处，那个身上流着跟自己相同血液的弟弟，却轻易地说出想要将这个归处毁灭的话语……  
明明只要待在家乡就能差不多获得幸福，为什么要学着自己特意跑出来呢？  
好恨，好恨，好恨……

精神上的绝望与肉体上的折磨依然冲击着燐音的内心，就在快要崩溃的时候门又被踹开，眼前出现的是，此刻最想见到却又最不想见到的一彩。犯人拖着一彩的椅子走近，然后随意地把椅子甩在了地上，在转过身离开房间之前，顺手扔了一把小刀到了一彩面前一米远的地方。然后什么也不说就离开了。  
房间中充满了恐怖的寂静，谁也没有开口说话。过了一会儿，这份寂静终于被撕裂。  
“……为什么要来……放着我不管不就好了。”  
“……”面对一彩的质问，燐音没有吱声只是低着头而已，无法看清表情。  
“我早就意识到了，哥哥是多么厌恶我。既然这样，像当初那样离开就行了吧，事到如今……”  
“你知道什么啊？要不是……”燐音突然大吼出来打断了一彩，“要不是你我会管这种事吗？要死还是要活都跟我没关系，但你是唯一的。”刚刚激动的神情就好像假象一般，此时燐音又将头低下紧紧咬住嘴唇，平日里脸上总是轻佻的模样现在只剩下了不甘。  
“……你是我唯一的弟弟啊……我所经历过的那些痛苦，我不想让你再经历一遍。”  
一彩艰难地用头顶着地面想要转过来看着燐音，但刚刚被犯人连人带着椅子扔到地上的时候正好撞在了相反的位置，此刻只能背对着燐音，一点也看不到表情。在艰难挪动的同时瞄到了不远处的匕首，一彩开始朝着匕首的方向挪动。  
房间里又被寂静所填充，一彩不知如何回应燐音的话语，虽然胸口绷紧疼痛异常，但不正面对视着说清楚来解决的话，就感觉这辈子可能再也无法解释清楚了。所以想要尽快够到匕首，想方法割断绳子后，两人一起逃出去，再好好地彻底说清楚。  
房间里除了一彩挪动时候发出的摩擦声外，又渐渐夹杂起了低沉的喘气声。或许是方才因为情绪激动让大脑暂时忘了药效。一旦又安静下来之后，药效又开始慢慢折磨起了燐音。心中早已被内疚和痛苦填充的燐音似乎慢慢自暴自弃了起来，忍不住继续扭动起了腰部，被裤子所勒紧的分身在不断的时不时的触碰之下已经越发肿大了起来，却因为仍然没有到达高潮而无法释放，这似乎让燐音非常痛苦，最后剩下的一丝自尊心逼迫着自己继续忍耐着，而喉咙中不断发出的呜咽声却背叛了燐音。

听着这样的声音，就算是背对着燐音的一彩也察觉到了情况不对。随着不断的移动和调整位置，一彩已经够到了匕首，虽然双手被反捆在椅背上，但只要拿到了刃具，有过习武经验的一彩的臂力就足以在短时间内割断绳索。在尽快割开并挣脱完绳索之后，一彩立刻站了起来想要帮燐音松绑，虽然因为被扔到地上的时候撞击到了头部流出了一些血模糊了左眼的视线。也做了一定的心理准备，但在看到燐音的瞬间一彩依然受到了不小冲击。一彩被灌药的时间要比燐音早得多，所以现在几乎不剩下多少药效，刚刚的对话和冷静下来之后只想着要去拿匕首逃生的想法也让一彩分心了不少从而现在几乎并无大碍。但眼前燐音双眼湿润，面部潮红并时不时扭动腰部的模样着实让一彩的身体又躁动了起来，就像燐音不想承认的那样，一彩也一直不想去察觉对燐音的感情。而身体反应却又是最老实的，一彩只能一边压抑着这份感情与冲动，一边走到燐音背后去割断绳索。  
一彩虽然用尽着力气驱使匕首割断着绳子，但犯人似乎给燐音多加固了很多层绳索，每当拼命割断一层依然剩下层层叠叠穿插的好几根，绳索相对捆绑自己的来说更为粗上一倍。看到燐音被反绑着的双手都泛白了，一彩皱起了眉头。虽然作为偶像来说不应该对姑且还是粉丝的人产生这种负面的感情，但此刻那个犯人还在的话，一彩真的非常想狠狠给他来几拳。  
耗费的时间太多了，燐音虽然已经在努力克制着自己，但依然无法控制。痛苦的呻吟声开始不断漏出，这对一彩来说也是个折磨。在又割断了两根绳索之后，一彩犹豫了一会儿扔下了匕首。  
“哥哥，我来帮你解决吧。”  
“…….别开玩笑了！……啊...…现在应该…..嗯…..先逃出去啊你这傻子！”燐音艰难地开口说到，似乎一说话就会带上呻吟让燐音更加羞耻了起来。看着这样的燐音，一彩皱着的眉头更紧了，在闭上眼深呼吸了一下之后，一彩张开双臂从背后拥抱住了燐音，椅背并不是很宽，这让一彩足以触碰到燐音。一边只是安静地拥抱着，一彩一边将下巴搁在了燐音肩膀上，大口呼吸了起来。  
“哥哥……是哥哥的味道，好安心，好久没有这样了。”  
突如其来的举动似乎让燐音非常吃惊，浑身甚至颤抖了起来。而一彩下一步动作更让燐音难受了起来。  
“……滚开不要碰我，夺走我的自尊就这么开心吗？”  
顺着一彩的双手不断向分身摸索而去，燐音心中的什么渐渐开始崩塌了起来。但转过头去，也只是正好和一彩对视了起来。相同颜色的眼瞳，一边是澄净与深情，一边却是愤怒与痛苦。那双手一路从腹部向下滑去，最终还是侵入了裤中，触碰到了那股炙热与昂扬。在这同时，本来就极尽距离对视着的二人，一彩主动将嘴唇附了上去，而燐音也没有逃避。一开始一彩还只是温柔地贴附着燐音的嘴唇，随着双手弯起抚摸起分身，一彩一改温柔，开始伸出柔软的舌侵入燐音嘴唇内，在外盘旋着想要寻找缝隙。而燐音却不给任何机会。一彩一边继续舔舐着燐音温暖的唇瓣并继续试探着，触碰着牙齿。一边双手从抚摸转变为握住分身开始接连着由根部向顶端套弄。在逐渐加大了速度之后，一彩故意捏住了顶端，这一刺激使得燐音松口叫唤了一声，一彩的舌也趁机滑入了燐音口中。柔软与湿热的触感传达至双方的大脑，一彩并没有温柔地去扫荡口内，而是直接正面去寻找燐音不断躲避逃离的舌，并成功缠绕攀附了上去。找准了目标的舌在纠缠了之后更加疯狂了起来，吮吸着，啃咬着，还时不时稍微分开，再从舌根部一路轻舔着滑向舌尖，最后又含上，双舌再度贴紧翻滚起来。手上的紧贴与律动也更加快速了起来，从单向的向外套弄到用力而又快速的反复摩擦。不仅如此，反复一个节奏地摩擦之后，一彩的食指和中指还会并合起来去贴紧分身端口处，来回按压摩擦。快要令人窒息的双舌纠缠以及从分身阵阵袭来的连绵快感，使得燐音更加发出了甜腻的呜咽声，这呜咽声也伴随着一彩偶尔的低吟声，刺激燐音的分身更加湿润肿胀了起来。手上已经渐渐被温热的粘稠沾湿，一彩越发加速起了撸动速度，在最后用大拇指按压上分身顶端之后，伴随着燐音不断的呻吟，喷射而出的粘稠液体沾满了一彩的手心。双舌之间的交缠也暂时告一段落，释放之后的燐音不断喘着气，嘴角仍然淌着两人在口中互相交换的液体。面部满布的绯红色蔓延到了耳根和白皙的脖子，湿润的双眸更添上一层水汽。这虽然都更加刺激着双眼和大脑，但一彩还是退出了双手，默默地捡起匕首继续重复起了割断绳子的操作。就在又割断了一根之后，外面突然传来了一阵阵脚步声，随后房门被打开，几名穿着迷彩服模样的人和茨以及niki出现在了眼前。

   
“副社长，今天燐音君也没来吗……？”  
“他请假了，你不知道吗？”  
“诶！？”  
“碰到了这种事情也没办法，我给他放了一阵子时间，希望他能好好调整过来心态，重新回到事务所。”  
“也是呢……没想到兄弟两人都会被绑架…….现在想想浑身还是会发抖啊。”  
“幸好只有我俩知道，这要是捅出去就糟糕了。我手下的雇佣兵也都不是喜欢嚼舌根的人。那个人也被抓了，以后得多注意这方面的问题。下午我要和英智猊下进行视频会议讨论安保和工作人员筛选方案，先这样吧。”  
“等等，燐音君的弟弟，一彩君好像仍然在继续活动着，他不要紧吧？”  
“他啊，他也请了一周的假期。”  
“这样啊，那就没什么好担心的了吧。”

自那天被救出来之后，燐音和一彩被送进了茨熟人开的地下诊所，在那里进行疗养。而在即将出院的前一天，燐音突然消失了。  
一彩看似毫无大恙跟往常一样进行着偶像活动与工作。只是每当一天结束回到大楼，回到宿舍的时候，内心深处总会感到寂寞。那天燐音消失了之后，一彩消沉了很久。尽管装出平时的样子，但依然被队友们看出了异常。但一彩也不能说出发生了什么，所以队友们也没有强求。  
现在哪里也看不到哥哥的身影了。明明热爱着偶像，却因为自己的原因被迫离开，一彩只是觉得，也许已经再也无法见到那个温柔的哥哥了，尽管和以前相比发生了很多变化，但对自己来说，哥哥一直都未曾改变，永远都是那个在乎着自己的，温柔的哥哥。尽管总会找到机会就来冷嘲热讽一番，但每次离开之前都会笑着蹂躏一番自己的头发后再离开。

这几天每当回到只有一人的房间，一彩总会回想起以前两个人相处的时光。  
那时候的哥哥非常阴暗和胆怯，总是孤零零站在远处往这边窥探着。家里的大人似乎也对哥哥态度不好。一彩虽然很难把握准确他人的心情，但异常敏锐。家中的气氛似乎一直都很奇怪，自己和燐音周围的氛围也太过不同，明明是兄弟。所以意识到之后，每当燐音又在一边偷偷往这边望着的时候，一彩都会制造机会和借口偷偷溜走拽着燐音就跑。乡下的空间并不大，两个小孩子一路拼命奔跑着，很快就能到达只属于两个人的秘密基地。只有那个破旧古老的神社旁边的小木屋，那个狭小的屋子中，两人才能作为真正的兄弟，毫不在意他人的眼光和世俗规定开心地玩耍，度过仅属于两人的时间。而只有这时候，一彩才发现燐音并非原先就那么内向与懦弱。眯起的双眼，大大张开的嘴巴，那只在自己面前露出的灿烂笑容，在捉树上的虫子和小溪里的鱼儿的时候都会优先冲上去的哥哥，根本不是阴暗而又懦弱的，如果能在这里种上一大片向日葵的话，那向日葵们都会朝向燐音绽放的吧。在一彩心中，燐音就是这样温暖而又巨大的存在。  
两人玩闹累了之后，就会在这狭小而又充斥着寂寞的木屋中一起睡着。虽然在家里的时候经常能够看到燐音躲在一旁独自啜泣的样子，但只要在这里，就再也不会有伤心和泪水。一彩记得哥哥总是用那瘦弱的手臂给自己枕着，陪伴着进入梦乡。每当这时，一彩内心的不安也会随着燐音的拥抱慢慢消散。

是那个地方的话，应该能够找到哥哥吧。在消沉了多日之后，一彩从回忆之中突然惊醒，急急忙忙背上背包就冲了冲去。

   
——你的温柔与坚强，充斥在幼小的我的心灵中，时时刻刻直到今日都在洋溢着呐喊着，爱。

家乡在一个偏僻的地方，到达了大车站之后还得等上一小时的公交才能辗转到距离镇上一公里的地方。等一彩下车的时候已接近黄昏时，许久未回来的家乡依然还是像原先一样安静而又淳朴。虽然一彩只是远远看了一眼远方的镇子之后就立刻快速转向奔跑了起来。距离这里大致三公里的地方，有一个被遗弃的神社。据说原本这个神社被选为祭祀供品的地方，但由于太偏僻以及地势原因被族里放弃转而换了一个地点。细想起来还真是讽刺，这种地方竟然成为了两个人唯一的快乐回忆。

跑累了之后一彩开始步行起来，虽然并不觉得燐音一定就在这里，但内心深处总有声音在催促着自己前去。依然是被两旁的参天大树所遮蔽的苍穹，古老而泛出裂痕的公路，并不那么平坦，顺着山坡有着些许起伏。周围安静的就像突然步入了神的领域，随着海拔的提升，四周弥漫着的烟雾越发浓厚了起来。再步行下去，渐渐地不远处露出了红色的鸟居。旁边破旧的小木屋也逐渐能够看清。一彩停下了脚步，想要继续前进却又有些害怕，踏出的一步久久不能落下，只能继续站立着。

“小一彩，你永远无法替代，你是我唯一的英雄（Hero）。”

脑海中突然浮现出来了熟悉的声音，一句又一句重复回荡着，回响震彻至内心，触动着一彩的神经。只是重新回到了这里而已，不断从内心涌现起来的一切吞噬着理性，与燐音在这里相处的每一次，燐音所吐露的每一句话语，每一句告白都在耳旁不断吐息着。为什么会这么迟钝，为什么会这么笨呢。一彩像突然醒悟了什么一样，终于又能够重新向前迈步，睁大的澄净而又蔚蓝的双眼中慢慢蓄含起了泪水，却又倔强地不断抬头望着天不想让眼泪流下。

拨开已经长到半人高的杂草，甩开刚在雨后变得泥泞的泥土。  
“哥哥……”  
那个鲜红色的脑袋最先出现在了眼前，那个熟悉的身影又能够重新映照在眼中。  
“为什么…….”  
因突然造访的来客而惊讶地转过了身的燐音，与一彩四目相对上，脸上写满了不敢置信，随即又慢慢移开了视线望向了一边。  
“不管我去哪里，小一彩都会追上来呢。”依然望着一边不肯看过来。  
“……你是我的哥哥，你是只属于我的哥哥。”  
“哇你哭什么…….真是，一点都没变，傻孩子。”  
毛茸茸的脑袋瘙痒着下巴，燐音抱着一边哭着一边抱上来的一彩，只是无奈地叹了口气笑了起来。什么时候那个总是喜欢粘着自己的年幼的弟弟，变得如今这般有模有样了呢。燐音感受着扑在胸口撒着娇，已经变得有些壮实还长出了肌肉的一彩，实感到了时间的流逝。总觉得不久之前一彩还只是个浑身软绵绵的小婴儿，转瞬间已经茁壮成长为一个小男子汉。也许是时候把一直隐藏着的秘密告诉给一彩了吧，燐音这么思考着，虽然依然有些犹豫。但在闭上眼深呼吸之后，还是说了出口。  
“哥哥原先发过誓，再也不会回到这个地方。”  
“嗯。”从胸前传来了闷闷的一声，一彩依然紧紧抱着燐音不肯放手。  
“那天之后我想了很多，怎么也无法说服自己。”  
“嗯。”  
“但满脑子都是你，所以……回到了这个记录着只有我俩的地方。”  
“嗯……。”  
施加在身上的力道变大了起来，一彩感受到燐音越发紧紧拥抱着自己，就像想把一彩拽至身体里互相合二为一那样用力着。空气又沉默了起来，互相感受着对方的温暖与心脏的跳动，祈祷着时间能在这一刻永远停留。  
“我们，回到最初的轨道吧。”  
突然被推开，一彩疑惑地抬起头看着燐音。映入眼帘的表情不知该怎么形容才好，那个在自己面前总是逞强的哥哥，露出了苦涩而又脆弱的笑容。虚幻到仿佛下一秒就会消失，如果现在不去抓住的话，以后两人的道路就再也不会交织了吧，永远只会是黑暗中的平行线。  
“不要，我不要，都已经到现在了为什么还要说出这种话啊哥哥！”一彩终于控制不住地，近乎央求一样大声喊了起来。伸出的不断颤抖的双手揪住了燐音的衣服下摆，若是握住了手的话，现在一定会被甩开吧。  
“我们已经不是小孩子了，你应该去享受你自己的人生，……哥哥以后也不会再来找麻烦了，你自由了。”  
“我不想要！一直束缚了我这么久现在却想放手，好狡猾……太狡猾了啊！”  
“一彩……”  
就在燐音茫然的时候，一彩已经一步向前来到了极近的距离。  
“哥哥是，只属于我的，只属于我的……”  
“染成一色也好，燃烧尸体也罢，我们共享着拥有着同样的温度，这样就足够了。哥哥……不这么认为吗？和一彩是不一样的吗？”  
“哈，怎么可能一样。你真觉得一样吗？”  
“我是燐色。”  
“我是火色。”  
“一样吗？”  
“没什么不一样。”  
“没空玩文字游戏了，就这样结束吧。”原先还琢磨着想要诉说的族里的秘密，也早已放弃，就这么断了也好吧。而话音刚落，唇上就染上了火热。  
“我已经……不再满足于只做哥哥的弟弟了。”  
映照在眼中的是依然稚嫩却又有些成熟起来的脸庞。脸颊双侧覆盖着掌心的温热。燐音还来不及拒绝，狂乱的亲吻又缠绕了上来，就像那天一样，不给任何喘息的机会。  
“一彩……一彩你听哥哥说……”燐音拼命想要推开一彩，却反而被粗暴地按在了墙上。说起来很可惜，虽然身高和年龄方面都是燐音大上很多，但在体力方面，体育全能又习武的一彩要比燐音力气大上许多倍。就连现在被用力压在木屋的墙壁上，燐音就算反抗也依然无法挣脱，当一彩越发逼近的时候燐音就撇过去了头。  
“哥哥总是不肯看我呢……”  
“看你和我自己照镜子有什么不一样。”  
“那哥哥脸红什么？”  
“……啧，我没有！只是山上空气太稀薄缺氧。”  
“哈哈，呼呼呼。”  
“笑什么？”  
“没，就算是这样的哥哥，我从小就一直爱着。”  
这一句呛得燐音没法立马接着回答，只能在心中默默吐槽一彩从哪里学来的这一招直球。就在燐音还在分心走神的时候，一彩利索地直接褪下了燐音的裤子。这下燐音终于慌张地回过头来，对上了一彩的眼睛之后又有些尴尬地移开了视线。手腕依然被压制着，燐音渐渐地也不再反抗，一彩见状亲了亲燐音的脸颊之后，就抽手将燐音的短袖撩了起来脱到了胸口上方，示意燐音叼着。随后便将脑袋埋向了胸口，一边伸舌在花蕊周围游荡着舔着，一边爱抚着另一侧胸口。舌头刺激着乳头渐渐充血变得暗红了起来，一彩便张口含了下去，瞬间传来的封闭而又湿热的触感让燐音难耐地扭动了一下，一彩的右手也丝毫不停歇地揉着，在摩擦着的乳头挺立起来之后，弯曲起了食指和中指夹住了乳头轻柔地拔动着。口中所含着的乳头也一直受着舌尖的挑逗，很快也变硬起来。紧紧贴着的互相的身躯也在时不时摩挲着，一彩能够感受到燐音的那根炙热一点点挺立起来。一声又一声“啵”的吮吸着乳头的声音传入脑海中，再加上一想到正被被弟弟爱抚着，让燐音原本就变红发烫的脸更加滚热起来。不断被吮吸着的乳头逐渐被轻轻啃咬起来，瘙痒难耐。另一侧乳头也被拨弄得发红变肿了起来，这更加刺激着燐音的分身。一彩似乎也并没有什么经验的样子，安抚了胸前之后抽手一路抚摸着直接滑向了分身，刚触碰的一瞬间刺激的燐音喘息了一声。  
“每天……每天晚上都是像这样，想着哥哥入睡的。”一彩一边自言自语着，一边露出了依然单纯而又爽朗的笑容。抚摸上炙热肉棒的手指似乎也兴奋了起来，不断来回抚摸的同时还时不时用着五指指腹去点触着，一阵阵刺激袭来使得燐音的分身变得更加坚硬了起来。一彩甚至觉得单手都无法彻底掌握住，只能一边旋转着握住的手势一边越发快速套弄了起来。燐音的喘息声也更加急促，酥麻与一阵阵快感撩拨着心间，双腿也无法站直略微弯曲了起来，这让一彩的手部能够操纵的面积更多。继续套弄撸动着，到根部的时候，一彩还时不时用掌心拖动着色素过稀从而透着粉色的蛋蛋。喘息声越来越浓重，从前端慢慢渗出的液体使得套弄的时候更为顺滑。在燐音止不住挺起腰背之后，一彩的手心接满了哥哥射出来的精液，粘稠的液体透过指缝一点点向下滴落着。一彩又亲了亲还在喘气的燐音之后，一下子就抬起了燐音的右腿，捏了捏右手的掌心之后，一彩将手指探入了燐音的后穴中。  
“哥哥，很顺利就送入了一根手指呢……”  
“……”  
“这几天，哥哥做过？”  
“……”  
“做过啊，想着你做的。”燐音虽然很犹豫但还是坦白了，事到如今也没什么好隐藏的了。“很恶心吧，这样的哥哥。”  
“完全不会，我很高兴哦哥哥！”  
一彩似乎是兴奋起来了，退出探入进体内的食指又加上了中指一起探入了进去，刚探进去就能够慢慢地送入到第三指节的地方，很快两根手指整个都能被吞入进去，一彩停了一会儿让燐音稍微适应了之后，慢慢旋转起了手指然后缓缓退出到一半，随即又相比之前稍微加快了速度插入进去，几次来回之后，燐音的腹部也跟着抽插的频率起伏了起来，一彩继续用手举着燐音的右腿，并稍向一边掰去，想要让后庭更加充分暴露出来。右手的手指不断地进出在燐音的肉壁中，内部似乎也更加变得敏感了起来。就在再一次送入手指到深处的时候，燐音突然大幅度扭动起了腰部，这让一彩停了下来专注着寻找起刚刚那个地方。在反复调整着角度扣动之后，燐音又一次难耐地扭动起了腰肢并呻吟出声，重新逐渐抬头的分身又变得坚挺了起来。一彩从未发现过这点，甚至有些好奇，所以更加加快起了指尖在燐音内部那个凸起部分的摩擦，每触碰到一次燐音就会难以控制地扭动着，呻吟声也越发放纵和痛苦起来。这让一彩抓着大腿的左手也得更加用力才行，不然因为刺激而动弹起来的右腿就抓不住了。一彩舔了舔唇之后加快了指尖的按压与摩擦。  
“一彩…..，啊！嗯….嗯……”双眼被情欲的雾气所铺盖，燐音也顾不上自尊与面子，只是不断地叫着一彩的名字和呻吟着，似乎单腿无法继续站立腿软从而抱住了一彩。撩动心弦的色情喘息声就在耳旁不断回旋着，嘴唇也不停摩挲着耳朵。刺激着一彩的分身也充血直立了起来，虽然被裤子紧紧束缚着。一彩也难耐地继续用手指按压着。随着身体的一阵用力紧拥，燐音又射了出来，刚射完的分身低下了头还在痉挛抖动着。燐音似乎有些脱力，只能抱着一彩持续喘息着。而一彩已经蓄力好的炙热坚硬并不会给燐音休息的空隙，在退出手指之后，一彩就解开裤子掏出了分身对准了燐音的穴口。并松开了抓着燐音右腿的手，将抱着自己的燐音推向了墙壁，在重新让燐音彻底贴在墙壁上之后，一彩先是又用左手抬起了燐音的右腿，随后又抓住左腿，借助墙壁用力将燐音抬了起来，推在了墙壁上抵着。燐音整个暴露在空气中的白皙腿部翘在一彩的手臂上。一彩双手从腿下环过抱在燐音较有肉感的臀部。也许对自己的大M开腿感到羞耻，燐音双手抱住了一彩将头埋了下去。在稍作休息调整力气之后，一彩一点点收起力气让燐音下沉，自己的分身也顺着从穴口慢慢挺入了进去。分身被炙热的肉壁整个包裹住的瞬间一彩低喘了一声，从未体验过的爽快与刺激感让脑内神经止不住抽动起来。燐音身高181cm体重却很轻只有61kg，这对一彩来说也能够掌握。借助着墙壁，一彩一边挺进着一边抱着燐音激烈地上下抽插着。本身就受重力导致每一次插入都很深，兴奋起来的一彩越来越加速的抽动让燐音每一次沉下身躯都被冲撞得更加深刻。快速摩擦产生的酥麻和灼热就快要融化理智。燐音紧紧抱着一彩忍耐着，却根本无法制止插入到深处时激起的极致快感而彻底放纵自我绵绵地呻吟出声，甜到发腻的一声声喘息萦绕在耳边，搅得一彩的情欲更加升温。燐音明显能感受到不断冲撞肉壁进来的一彩的分身逐渐变得更加肿大，撑开着自己内部，让刺激感更进了一层。每次狠狠插入至肉壁深处所产生的电击感更加让大脑空白了起来，全部精力只能感受着越来越激烈散开至全身的快感。也许是感到了寂寞，燐音直起身来寻求着一彩的亲吻，主动攀附唇瓣伸入舌之后贪婪地吮吸了起来。下半身的冲击依然持续加速着，安静的屋内回响着肢体缠绕上体液冲撞所发出的阵阵淫靡水声。随着猛烈的上下抽插，燐音的分身也不断弹动着。忘乎所以的舌吻伴随着呻吟与喘息，在一股猛烈地抽插之后紧贴着的双唇终于分开，一彩也无法控制地呻吟出声并射了出来。燐音只感觉到后庭内涌入了一阵温热，心头莫名产生了满足。迷离的双眼继续寻求着，回应着害怕寂寞的燐音，一彩轻轻亲吻了燐音的额头之后将燐音放下。环抱着支撑着有些腿软的燐音，一彩将额头贴在了燐音额头上，只是静静地互相凝视着，然后闭上了眼睛。就算是多一秒钟也好，想要享受此刻只属于两人的宁静。

   
“你看起来比先前精神好多了，作为我社的顶梁柱之一，Crazy:B不能失去你。”  
“不用担心，今天有些什么工作？”  
“真的是完全恢复了呢，你那表情真是欠揍。”  
“呵！没有我天城燐音完成不了的事情。”  
“今天晚上你们要和ALKALOID一起为xx礼堂演出开业典礼的共同曲目，别搞砸了。”  
“哼～ALKALOID啊，了解！”  
“那天……还以为你们又被绑架了，急忙派人过去你猜发现了什么？”  
“啊？”  
“在你弟身上装了追踪器，发现行踪诡异跑到了深山老林，晚上到达后看到你和你弟抱在一起睡觉呢。”  
“啧。”  
“没想到你们感情那么好？怎么了，脸红啦？哈哈哈哈哈哈，你也会脸红啊。”  
“别发出你那低级的笑声，太难受了。”  
“我也不是不识趣的人，适可而止不要影响到我社的形象就行，啊，当然STARPRO的形象也不能损害太多哦，不然英智猊下又要来找麻烦了。”

   
家乡那件事结束后，两人也一定程度上能够正常聊天了，虽然还有必须得说清楚的事情。但回到事务所后又开始了全身心投入工作的每一天，并没有时间见上一面好好谈谈。这次是久违的和ALKALOID合作的活动，燐音想到这一点脸上不自觉地就浮现起了笑容。

晚上来到了场所之后，到了时间两队就共同登上了舞台。虽然在准备的时候燐音和一彩也见上了面，但谁也没有停下多聊一会儿，光是眼神互相确认也许对目前来说已经足够了。  
幕布拉起，和队员共同踏出一步迈向舞台。作为两队的队长互相之间不断交换着眼神。沐浴着耀眼的聚光灯，享受着喜爱着自己的人们舞动着的犹如银河一样绮丽的荧光棒之海。演唱着共同曲目时双方互相所露出的笑容，也许就是最好的答案。

♪在狭小的屋子中  
♪充斥着寂寞  
♪一直都是独自啜泣  
♪压抑着孑然一身的感情  
♪你却用瘦弱的手臂  
♪陪我进入梦乡  
♪我所有的不安  
♪也随着你的拥抱慢慢消散  
♪你的温柔  
♪你的坚强  
♪充斥在我幼小的心灵中 让它时刻都在洋溢着爱  
♪直到现在也一直镌刻在心中

♪现在 我想用歌声  
♪向你传达一直以来「谢谢」的心情  
♪从今往后  
♪我会一直守护  
♪你的幸福  
♪You are the one  
♪You are my hero

♪季节更迭 不断变换  
♪每次环顾  
♪自己现在所到达的位置  
♪都会有些不安  
♪但那时 你对我说的话语  
♪每次在我心中回荡  
♪都能让我阔步前行

♪与他人不尽相同的我  
♪你也欣然接受  
♪或许这些都只是一些不足为道的小事  
♪却让我视线模糊  
♪现在 我想大声的  
♪向你传达一直以来「谢谢」的心情  
♪从此以后  
♪你只要向前就好  
♪你的路 我将为你照亮  
♪You are the one  
♪You are my hero

♪无论有多少人否定你  
♪有多少人伤害你  
♪我都会一直守护你  
♪下一次 我将成为与你并肩的伙伴  
♪就像曾经的你那样  
♪现在 我想用歌声  
♪向你传达一直以来「谢谢」的心情  
♪不论沧海桑田  
♪我都会守护  
♪你的幸福  
♪You are the one  
♪I Wanna be your『HERO』


End file.
